Travel Robloxia Airlines flight 654
Travel Robloxia Airlines flight 654 was a commercial flight from London-Heathrow Int'l Airport to Drayton Int'l Airport in amsterdam operated by a boeing 737-200 wich overran the runway at Drayton and crashed into the sea surounding the airport 1 baby died in the crash after falling on the ground all 4 crew members and 39 of the 40 passengers got off 2 ships arived at the scene aswell wich provided a lot of help before the rescuers arived the investigation ruled out that poor maintence to the aircraft was the blame following this crash Travel Robloxia Airlines lost its licence to operate the flight the flight was mainly having british tourists onboard visiting holland the plane took off from London-Heathrow Int'l Airport at 12.00 GMT (european time) with 44 people onboard for the 2 hour flight the overrun the aircraft was on final aproach around 14.32 GMT (european time) and thouched down a minute later the investigation ruled out the reserve thrust in the engines where not working cause of poor maintenence of the airline to the plane the plane kept going on the same speed and crashed off the runway into the waters of the north sea rescue operations when the atc saw the crash of the plane 2 rescue trucks where send to the scene however 2 nearbay ships the dutch steam ship ss bloxy and the british cargo ship robodanny also recieved the emergency call and headed to the scene too the crew of the ss bloxy send lifeboats to the plane and crew of the robodanny helped getting passengers and crew out of the waters emergency services arived about 5 minutes after the plane crashed the last passengers and crew where off the plane 15 minutes after it overran the runway however one was missing when the rescuers searched the planes interior they found the dead body of a 6 mounths old baby most people got light injuries to arms and leggs aftermath a week after the crash realitives of the baby who died in the crash stormed the office of Travel Robloxia wich is the parent company of Travel Robloxia Airlines after a long discussion the airline lost its licence to operate the crew of flight 654 got a award for their good peformance during the evacuation 3 passengers of the ss bloxy also got a hero award for jumping into the water and helping pulling up survivors the crew of the cargo ship also got a award for hero for pulling up survivors however the emergency services at amsterdam got critiscim for not looking inside the aircraft the investigation ruled out that the baby that died did survived the impact but drowned when the aircraft was getting full of water the travel robloxia group got a 21,000 pound(35,700 US Dollars) penalty for the poor maintenence to the aircraft tr 737 after ditch.jpg|the aircraft after its crash landing into the water. tr (3).jpg|the ss bloxy (right) and robodanny (left) ariving at the scene. tr (4).jpg|the plane after the crash landing. tr plane.jpg|picture taken by a passenger of the ss bloxy tr inside.jpg|the inside of the plane after the crash landing. ss bloxy at place.jpg|the plane from on the land. tr plane (2).jpg|the plane after all people where off tra.jpg bandicam 2014-06-23 17-12-11-255.jpg bandicam 2014-06-23 17-12-13-107.jpg bandicam 2014-06-23 16-31-31-110.jpg 737 wreckage tr.jpg|the stil visible nose section above water cranes.jpg|2 cranes getting ready to put the wreckage above water 737 tr removal.jpg|the wreckage getting pulled above water by cranes 737 tr upright.jpg|the wreckage above water after 9 hours of pulling tr 737 wreckage.jpg tr 737 towing.jpg|the wreckage getting towed by a airport truck picture taken by a planespotter bandicam 2014-08-05 13-42-54-638.jpg|the wreckage parked at the east side of drayton for investigation wreckage removal the wreckage of the plane was removed about 5 weeks after the crash with 3 cranes first the plane was putted fully above water wich took about 9 hours to complete the full plane was above water at night the plane was pulled out of the water at the next day because its gears where destroyed the plane was fitted with the gears of a ex Robloxjet 767-400er wich was already standing for a while retired at drayton after a while the aircraft was towed away by a airport truck and putted somewhere on the tarmac for investigation Category:Accident